Harry Kitty!
by Juunigatsu
Summary: Harry x Leena romance! Level of cuteness is very HIGH! Two elfin scientist created a wishing machine and experiment on Harry! The result is that he transforms into a cat! Leena adopts him and takes him home!>>COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Heehee here I go again, writing yet another Harry and Leena fic! Prepare for high cute factor!  
  
To flamers: Let the flames fly!!!!! I don't give a damn for your flames!  
  
1  
  
2 Disclaimer: Don't own Zoids and never will.  
  
3  
  
4 Fic By sirusmoe  
  
5  
  
6 Harry Kitty  
  
Chapter One: Experimenting!  
  
Somewhere far in another world where Human could never dwell and never understand, there in that world, Magic is strong and real…but very dangerous. Many of its inhabitants want to use it for them-selves, many for bad and good purposes. If not handled carefully the user of their own Magic powers would spread chaos in the world.  
  
  
  
"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BEHOLD MY LITTLE SISTER, KIWI! Fear me!"  
  
"Why should I fear you Strawberry?"  
  
"Because I Great Elfin scientist, Wizard with a degree at Expert level, has completed the greatest invention that will benefit Human kind! I'll gain respect from those idiotic Elders Council at the university and earned recognition for my self as the greatest scientist and inventor of all Elves of the whole Fairy World!"  
  
"Ooooohhh How does it work?"  
  
"It's a wishing machine! When a human does very good deed and has good karma his wishes will be granted." (*Holds the machine up to give her sister a better view. The machine looks like a bazooka.*)  
  
"Don't the wishing stars do that up in the heavens?"  
  
"How many wishes haven't been granted? Sometimes there is wish that is made out of good will and then it never comes true!"  
  
"But sis there is a good reason why…"  
  
"You don't understand. The way this machine works, whoever it's light beams on, the person gets his/her wish but however…"  
  
"What, what?"  
  
"It depends on the wishers karma. Karma is the actions you do, its consequences will affect your destiny or fate. If you had bad karma it will affect your destiny and consequences will not be pretty! If the wisher has good karma the wish shall be granted. If Bad karma the wisher has then the wisher has to prove himself before the wish is granted!"  
  
"I see now! So the wish will be granted until the person proves him/herself!  
  
"Yes you got it sis! Why don't we cross over to the human world and experiment?"  
  
"Sounds like fun!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
(The two disappeared in a bright flash of light and teleported to the human world.)  
  
  
  
*Planet Zi*  
  
Harry was in a flower shop to buy a bouquet of beautiful roses for his beloved, Leena.  
  
He was hopeful to win her heart but deep inside he knew he couldn't. He wasn't willing to give on her yet however but he wished she knew how much he loved her. However he just hasn't had a faintest clue on how but to show her in his own way.  
  
  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
  
  
The two elves sisters made it over to the human world. Dr. Strawberry along with her sister Kiwi her assistant beside her, has her Wishing Machine that looks like a big bazooka gun in hand, disguises themselves as regular humans. They walk around looking for a good candidate (guinea pig) to use for the experiment to prove that it works. If it does then the rules and regulations on granting wishes will be changed forever!  
  
"Find anyone yet Kiwi?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
  
  
Then across the street Harry exits the shop with his bouquet of roses. Kiwi use her magic to read his mind and suddenly she is sad bout his life.  
  
"Sis I found the right person!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Him! The guy with roses across the street!"  
  
She blinks curiously "Why?"  
  
"Read his mind!"  
  
She does and she was sad too. This poor gentleman has a great love for a woman. His love goes unrequited.  
  
"I'm sorry." She told Kiwi. "That is not how the machine works. I can't make his crush love him back. I cannot use force."  
  
"No silly! Grant his wish for his chance to how much he loves her! The woman he likes never gives him, her time of the day"  
  
"Doesn't he do that already?"  
  
"I know sis but why don't we let him have his chance yet the woman doesn't know it was him?"  
  
"Hmm… I got it!"  
  
The scientist sets her Wishing Machine Bazooka and starts to take aim at Harry.  
  
"LIGHT FROM MY SPIRIT! HEAR ME NOW! CHANGE THIS MAN LIFE FOREVER!" She chants the spell to activate her invention. Magical light energy slowly gathered inside for power. "READY…AIM…FIRE!"  
  
ZZZOOOCCCHOOOOOM! The light inside has been shot and it hits Harry obliviously and he was knocked out unconsciously. Suddenly he disappeared in a small flash of light, leaving his rumpled clothes cold and unworn on the street.  
  
"Sis what happened?" Kiwi asked hysterically.  
  
"Wait and watch. The fun will begin!"  
  
  
  
Harry woke with warm sensations throughout his body. He opened his eyes and when his vision is cleared he see darkness everywhere. He explored around searching for a way out. When he did he was shocked to discover that outside everything and everywhere was larger then him! What the heck is going on? He thought silently. The people are larger then him as triple as much as he is. He was stumped. He walked around and he spots a pool of puddle on the road. He looked and he shouts "OH MY GOD!" but instead it was a horrified cat's howl. He realized he was a full-grown cat. His fur matches the color of his sandy brown hair and his eyes are green like the time he was human but now they were cat-like. How does this happen? He thought. What I'm going to do! Somebody help me!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The two sisters giggled uncontrollably. The human look so cute in a cat form!  
  
"Strawberry what is going to happen next?"  
  
"Watch and sit back. We have to see what is he going to do to earn his wish! If successful I'll be the best scientist there is! We just have to let the Magic do it away with him."  
  
"Will he ever be able to turn back to human again?"  
  
"Wait and see!"  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Authoress: So what do you think? I like this idea of mine very much but I don't know what others think about it, so for now this is just an experiment for a while. If it mange to get a good review I'll continue!  
  
I can't help but to imagine Dr. Strawberry as Washu and Kiwi as Sasami from the Anime Tenchi Muyo! 


	2. Chapter two: Adoption!

Harry Kitty!  
  
By Sirusmoe  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own zoids and never will.  
  
  
  
Note to flamers: I did get flamed through my e-mail! Saying I'm a sicko and all that just for writing rated G Harry and Leena fic! This is the second that happen to me! Last time I got flamed for a rated G Harry and Leena fic, it is my first ever story "Tears." It was my first and I didn't get a break! This is too much and so f**cking ridiculous! Grow up! I don't care if I written H/L, B/L or others. I write whatever I want because I feel like it and for the fun of it! You know what I gotta say about them flamers? Shut the f**k up and shove your flames up your asses! Your flames are my fuel and they make me angry and quite annoyed. What I mean by fuel is that you can make so angry about the flames that I gonna write fics of unorthodox couples you're not going like and even write a very bad and evil lemon about them! Even more, if I feel so cruel I'll make Bit or Leena die without mercy in maybe future fics. Lay off and don't thread on me!  
  
Okay let go on with the fic now…I know I had chill but I'm a bomb with a short fuse.  
  
  
  
Legend  
  
= Translation of what Harry is really saying as a cat  
  
{ }= Harry's thoughts  
  
  
  
Remember last time what happen? Dr. Strawberry and her sister Kiwi, who were magical scientist elves went over to the human world and test their newest invention, the wishing machine. The machine allows having the person to have his/her wishes granted depending on their Karma, actions or deed that will affect your destiny or life. Guess who they tested on? They test on the ill-fated Harry Champ, whose only sole wish is to have Leena understand how much he loves her. The elves decide to tested on him because of the fact that they want to give him a chance to prove Leena he loves her in his own way and that without Leena knowing it's him all the long. Sounds confusing? They test their wishing machine on him and the result is that he turns into a cat!  
  
  
  
Chapter two: Adopted!  
  
Harry wanders around in confusion. He has no idea what or how it happened to him but one thing for certain. He was a small brown cat with haunting green eyes. As he walks around feeling strange to walk on four legs and the giant people around ignored him because he looks like a stray. As he wanders aimlessly he was getting very hungry. His sensitive nose picks up something delicious and saw a nearby bakery. He smells fresh, out of the oven, buttery baked bread. He refused to stoop low to hunt food in garbage so he rustle to the entrance, waiting for somebody to open the door wide enough for him to sneak in. He easily accomplished that and finally in. He turns up his head to stare at the delicious baked goods hungrily.  
  
"What are you doing here? Get out! Animals aren't allowed in here!" Said the manager of the bakery angrily.  
  
"Meow!" Harry said, saying sorry. "Meow, moew, nayo, nayo!" But I'm very hungry and-  
  
"Get out of here! Scram cat!"  
  
{I'm not giving up without a fight fatso!} As a cat Harry was agile and quick. Quickly he grabs a loaf of bread from a shelf within his jaw and ran out. The manager chases him screaming and raving mad with a broomstick in hand but Harry was able to escape from his grasps.  
  
Soon he found a safe spot to hide and a place to eat. He can't believe for that for the first time ever, he stole something in his life. He can't blame his self. He acts on animal instincts and as an animal he need to survive on the streets as a stray. As he hides in that ally he soon start to take a bite. Suddenly he heard a vicious growl behind his back and he turns around. He saw a black cat with white paws and looks very ugly.  
  
"Give me the bread" He growls. "And leave! You're on my territory! Or else I'll beat you up!"  
  
Harry thinks quickly and quickly he said, "But I stole this bread fair and square! I'm very hungry!"  
  
"YOU DARE TO DEFY ME!"  
  
BAM!  
  
BIFF!  
  
POW!  
  
SCRATCH!  
  
SCRITCH!  
  
GRRRRRR!  
  
HISSSSS!  
  
MMMMEEEEEEEOOOOOWWWW!  
  
The black cat beats Harry severely. He means business. Harry tries to fight back but not knowing how to fight back as a cat he loses miserably. His cat face was scratched and his ears were bitten and torn off a little bit. He wanders again tired and hungry.  
  
As he walks, he was so hungry and tired he drops to the ground and near fainted. He can hear that he was near a fountain and feels the coolness of he waters mist.  
  
  
  
"Oh you're poor thing are you hungry?" Said a voice above. A voice so familiar and warm to him. He cracked open one green eye and looks up. He found himself staring at cheerful pink beautiful pink eyes.  
  
"Meow…" He said weakly.  
  
{"Leena…"}  
  
Leena took her sandwhich and put it's near his mouth. "Here you go."  
  
He took it rapidly in his mouth.  
  
"Slow down." She giggled. When he finished she caressed his furry cheek and begins to walk away. "See you."  
  
"Meow."  
  
{"Wait!}  
  
"What do you want? Quit following me!"  
  
She tries to walk faster but he stills follows her.  
  
"Meow, meow, meow meow!"  
  
{"Leena wait I need you!"}  
  
"Do you want me to take you home?"  
  
"Meow…"  
  
{"I don't know…"}  
  
He stills follows her.  
  
"You know what? You're soooo cute! And since you persists into following me…I hope daddy doesn't mind!" She smiled.  
  
And she scoops him up in her palms and takes him home to the Toros Compound.  
  
"Puuuurrrrrrrrrr…" Leena can't help to giggled at such a cute creature!  
  
{"Mmmnnn…. I love you Leena…} He then snuggled close to her warm bosom.  
  
"You know what? If daddy let's me keep you, you know what I'm going to call you? I'm going to name you Ban!"  
  
"Meow, meow."  
  
{"Whatever suits you Darling.}  
  
  
  
*Meanwhile *  
  
The two elves watch everything he does so everything could accord the plan.  
  
"Strawberry he finally got adopted by his beloved!"  
  
"Yes Kiwi and now his test has began."  
  
"Test? What test?"  
  
"To see what good deeds would he do to add to his Karma, as a cat. We must watch his every move to evaluate our studies and gives our experiment evidence and proof that it works!"  
  
"Oh really sis? But that means we have to be invisible!"  
  
"Yuppers! Cast the invisible spell Kiwi, the test of Harry's Karma has begun and we are the judges!"  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Authoress: So from this point on Harry as a cat was to be called Ban! Named after the hero on Zoids Chaotic century! I never wake up 6:oo or 6:30 am in the morning to see the show on Cartoon network though. I only saw one episode once and the show is really cool! I think Ban is cute and I saw the manga in Japanese and Thai. (My ethic background is Thai.) Stayed tune for the conclusion in the next chapter! Chapter three: Sacrifice of the purest form. 


	3. The truth

Do you realize that Bit was treated too well around the Zoids column? To tell you the truth it's makes me *SICK*! So *ATTENTION* folks I'll be the first person to bashed Bit ever! I bash him here first and then later I'll have Mary torture him in my B/L fic "Scandalous scam." I got other reasons why also. First I bet some Harry fans wants him to be tortured already, second I want to make up for the way I tortured Harry before and third I'll have Harry as a cat have his fun with tormenting Bit!  
  
To would be flamers: Oh yaddi, yaddi, yadda already. Who cares about your worthless two cents? I don't and by the way, if flamers flame me through my e-mail, I'm not going to respond nicely and calmly anymore. I'll respond rudely because really just because I write cute stories doesn't mean I'm miss nice-nice. I'm half- evil, I'm mean and I'm cold blooded. I don't care. What type of writer am I? The writer with a mouth to shout and complete guts.  
  
Ah I change the plot and chapter name. Subject due to change before notice. Heehee…  
  
  
  
Chapter three: The truth of it all.  
  
{ } = What Harry is really saying or thinking.  
  
"Sure, you can keep him sweet pea but he is your responsibly!" Doctor Steve said sternly to her daughter, Leena.  
  
"YAY! Do you hear that Ban?" Leena pick Harry the cat up in the air in her palms. "I can keep you! My are we going to have fun or what?"  
  
"Er can you give him a bath first? I want him to be clean."  
  
" Oh okay!"  
  
Suddenly Bit enters the bridge. "Hey everybody! Wussup?"  
  
"Look Bit I got a pet now! Meet Ban!"  
  
Suddenly as Bit glances at her cat, he jumps to the other side of the room and panicked.  
  
(Authoress: Let the torturing of Bit begins!)  
  
"Hey Bit what is the matter?" Leena asked him questionably. "Why you look pale and scared?"  
  
"You get that cat away from me!"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Dear I never mention this to you, " Doc whispered. "Bit is allergic to cats."  
  
"You promised Doc that you never tell!"  
  
"Hey I never realize, Bit, that Leena would like a pet."  
  
"Why you let her keep a cat?" He screams hysterically.  
  
"She promise she won't ask for anything expensive from now on if I let her keep her little friend. Besides we're on a budget remember? If Ban can make her happy enough that she can forget some guns and machinery, then it's done!"  
  
"Just…keep…him… away from me!" He suddenly runs away to a far off place.  
  
"Aw well things will go well if Ban don't get near him. Okay sweet pea?"  
  
An evil smirk spread across her face. "Sure dad…what ever you say!"  
  
  
  
Later…  
  
"Okay Banee! Time for your bath!"  
  
In the bathroom, Leena fill a bath -tub with water and bubbles. She places Ban in the tub full of warm water and squeeze some shampoo in her hand. She scrubs Harry's fur into a rich lather and start scrubbing his back. Harry swears he was in heaven.  
  
"Hey Ban," She starts talking. "You know if you can understand me, would you do me a favor?'  
  
"Mreoow…"  
  
{"What does my mistress wishes me to do?"}  
  
"Bit keeps stealing my snacks in the kitchen. If you could guard my snacks from him I'll be happy! I'll bet he runs away at the near sight of you!"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
{"It shall be done then! Anything for you!"}  
  
Leena continues to scrubs his stomach and all over his body and then rinse the soap away. She then dries him with a towel and lets him free around the base.  
  
Meanwhile Jamie has a tough time thinking away for his strategies. He feels his head is going to exploded.  
  
"This is to much!" He yells. Suddenly he spot a small brown cat appears.  
  
"Say are you Leena's new pet?" Harry walks to him and jumps on his lap.  
  
"Meow."  
  
{"You have too much stress. You should take a break!"  
  
Jamie suddenly stops inputting his strategies and relaxes on his chair and takes his mind to a far off place.  
  
"You know they say pets could take away your stress. I guess that is true!" He said as he strokes his back.  
  
"Purrrr…"  
  
{"You should be appreciated for your hard work. You work with so much effort."}  
  
"Sometimes I think I shouldn't be here. I don't have a place here."  
  
"Meow."  
  
{"No not true you do have a place here."}  
  
"But these guys can't live without me. You know I think they appreciate me…in a way."  
  
"Meow…"  
  
{"They do. You just have to see it through your heart."}  
  
"Well be off now. I got work to do. I hope I could see to your company again."  
  
Harry scampers off to another place.  
  
He went inside a room and sees a napping Brad on the couch. Suddenly a noise escape him and Brad slowly crack opens his eyes and he stares at Harry.  
  
"Well, well hey there little fella. Come here!"  
  
Harry was surprised at that warm remark. Usually Bard he thoughts, is very cold and uncaring for others. Brad yawns and he scoops him up to stroke on his back.  
  
"So you're the cat that Bit screaming in terror about." He cackles. "Man oh man that is probably the hilarious thing ever since I was hired here!"  
  
Harry blinks at him.  
  
"You know I love animals. They're more understanding than humans." He begins to speak. "People thinks I don't care anything but money. Well that is beside the point it just that I was bored that is all. I only stay here because I had nowhere to go. Sure the Leena bashing Bit thing is funny but it gets tedious because it happens almost everyday. Now with animals you never know what they're thinking so it's unpredictable of what is going to happen next!"  
  
A thought has come to Harry and he squirms out of his arms to exit. He looks back and see a smiling Brad.  
  
"See you later little guy." He said.  
  
Harry went to the kitchen and hides in the shadows of the cupboard. He sat there waiting for his prey silently. Ah there is Bit now. He thought. Bit is trying to put his hands through the cookie jar stealthily, slowly taking out a chocolate chip cookie.  
  
{"Alright Bit! It's payback time for the way you insulted my maiden's honor!"}  
  
"MEEEREOOOWWW!"  
  
"Huh? What the-?"  
  
Harry suddenly jumps out of his hiding place and landed on Bit's face. Bit startled drops the cookie and grabs him to get him of his face.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"HISSSSSSSS!"  
  
"What is going here?" Said Leena. "What is with the commotion?" Seeing what happen she gasped and grabs Harry.  
  
"Ban let go!" Harry obeyed.  
  
"You stupid cat get away from me! AH-AH- AHCHHOOOOO!"  
  
"My poor baby what does he done to you?"  
  
"All I just trying to do," Bit explained angrily. "Is to have a cookie! AHCHOOO!"  
  
"You mean that cookie jar? You idiot that is mine!"  
  
"Eeee!"  
  
"And you know how I feel when you steal my snacks!"  
  
"Your cat attacked me! He is vicious!" He retorted. "Take him back to where he belong!"  
  
Leena kicked Bit hard. "OWWWW! What is that for? AHCHHOOO." Bit eyes are getting watery and red. His nose is getting stuffed.  
  
"If you think I'll do that to my cookie guardian guess again!"  
  
"Cookie guardian?" He says sarcastically. "Hahahahahaha! AHCHOOOO! Don't be so daft now."  
  
"I told him to guard for me and he did it. At least Ban is smarter than you are! I only had to tell him once!"  
  
"And?"  
  
Leena kicked him again. A lot harder then her last kick. "I keep telling to stay from my snacks! The next time this happens you're dead!"  
  
"Okay, okay whatever. AHCHOOOO!"  
  
"Let's go Ban. Get near him and we could cost him his funeral!" She giggled.  
  
"Very funny! AHCHOOOOO!"  
  
  
  
Later that night…  
  
In Leena's bedroom he lies on her bed waiting for her. Suddenly Leena came back from her shower in her bathrobe.  
  
"Hey Ban. Nice to see you for the night!"  
  
She sits near her mirror to comb her hair. He walks p to her to sit on her lap.  
  
"You know…somehow I think you do understand what I'm saying. I ask you to guard my snacks and you really did! My does Bit has a scare!"  
  
"Meow."  
  
{"You ask me and I'll do it. Besides I've been meaning to do so for a long time"}  
  
Harry looks around and to his surprise he saw a picture of himself and Leena at the top-left corner of the mirror. He was carrying her shopping bags for her, while Leena not caring a little about him and eating away at her ice cream.  
  
"You see that picture?" Leena point at it. "That man over there, his name his Harry."  
  
"Meow."  
  
{"I know…"}  
  
"You know I always see him insane and crazy. So I never care about him."  
  
Harry sweatdrops.  
  
"I hate men. I always think they idiots and total pigs. Look such men had surrounded me."  
  
"Meow."  
  
{"That is only Bit though."}  
  
"You know I wonder where he go though."  
  
"Meow…"  
  
{"Really?"}  
  
"He is really such a nice guy. I know he is just really tried to impress me but… I wanna see what more gifts he really is going to give me! I just want to see that everyday. It's makes me know he is there and willing to give himself to me. It let me know that he cares about me and willing to come to me even if I don't care…but I do care, I do care about him. I don't want to be abandoned like my ex-boyfriends has done to me…"  
  
"Meow…"  
  
{"I never abandoned you Leena. I wished you had known that."}  
  
"Time to go to sleep Ban!"  
  
Even though Leena went to sleep, Harry was wide-awake. When she falls into a deep sleep Harry quietly crept up to her and stares at her lovely face.  
  
{"Leena, you really do love me. I love you Leena.}  
  
Gingerly and quietly he kissed her on her lips with his and for him it's a wonderful feeling.  
  
Slowly he crept down to the floor and sleep.  
  
  
  
Later in the night the two elves saw everything that is happened.  
  
"Well Strawberry it doesn't the way we planned."  
  
"No…but it doesn't matter. Now we have to turned him back into human. Once human it's up to him whether he could change his destiny or not. (She sighs.) I guess the wishing doesn't grant wishes on the account of the persons karma then."  
  
"No…but I think it help him to reveal the truth."  
  
Strawberry waves her hands in the air. Her magick lifts Harry in the air, a soft red glow aurora surrounds him and slowly he morphs back into humans.  
  
"This is a but a dream Harry." She chants to Harry. It's actually a spell. "It's all but a dream."  
  
Then Harry disappeared. She teleported him home.  
  
"As for Leena she won't remember." A green glow emitted from Kiwi's hand and she flung at Leena's head. "She has forgotten her cat."  
  
"What a disappointment!"  
  
"Back to the drawing board!"  
  
And they both disappeared in a flash of light to wrap back home in the Other World.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
  
  
"Hey Harry wake up!" Sebastian screams in his ear.  
  
"Huh? What?" Harry woke up from his usual afternoon naps.  
  
"Don't sleep to much! You had to go back to work." Said Benjamin.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, shut your traps!" He yawned. "Man you had no idea I had a strange dream! I dream that I somehow turned into a cat and that I been adopted by Leena!"  
  
"Oh no not another Leena dreams again!" Said Benjamin.  
  
"Then later I found out the truth that she really loves me!"  
  
"Aww ain't that cute?"  
  
"Only in his dreams." Said Sebastian. They both laughed a little bit.  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"As always."  
  
Well fine. Believe what you believe. I can't help it but it feels so real…Thought Harry. I remember this dream in a reflection forever.  
  
  
  
The end or is it?  
  
  
  
Authoress: See you in the sequel "Under the light of the silvery moon." Where the story will be continued. Of course it will be a H/L romance!  
  
  
  
By the way…Take that to those who doesn't believe this is a Harry x Leena! When I say it is H/L romance then it is! You hear me? I keep my word! Until then sayonara! 


End file.
